


Left With Nothing But The Price To Pay

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Napoleon, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Masturbation, Forced Prostitution, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt Napoleon, M/M, Military Backstory, Military Training, Napoleon is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Napoleon is not exiled to St. Helena, but only because he uses the last weapon up his sleeve.





	1. To Enter Suffering

Never before had he experienced this kind of fear. Uncertainty had never been a pleasant emotion, but now it made his stomach ache, as well as his heart. What if he was never to see his beloved Josephine again? What would become of her, should he be parted from her forever? He prayed for the idea to remain an unfulfilled nightmare. Poor, beautiful Josephine.

He looked at his shoes and the dirt plastered to them. But nothing compared to the stain upon his being. He had been defeated, humiliated. And now he was to be returned to his beloved Parisians in an iron cage, or so he had been told. In silent prayer he begged to be put to death quickly and painlessly. The guillotine would be appreciate, he added equally audible.

Once the carriage stopped he was pulled out of it. They manhandled him inside a large building. Before he was forced upon a chair they had passed many doors, adjacent rooms, hallways and stairs. He was grateful for the silence that finally filled the room and his thoughts once the guards left.

He was damned, he now knew with all certainty.

Eternity seemed to have passed before anyone came to see him. The manner of it resembled the way it had always been in his youth. Whenever he did something wrong in military school he was to see a superior. Here, before this unknown man, he felt like a young boy again. And finally he had an opportunity to be grateful for that which his friend Louis de Bourrienne had taught him at Ecole Militaire.

***

_'Louis, please', the young boy begged sweetly. 'You don't have to do this.'_

_'Come on, Napoleon', the older companion chucled. 'It's going to be alright.'_

_Napoleon wanted to slap himself in the face, listening to his own high-pitched moans and stutters. But the pleasure his release offered him... Something in him truly believed that this was worth it. Under encouragement he tried a lick of his own release. It was awfully bitter, but he didn't dare protest. Not to Louis._

_'Did you feel that?' said companion desired to know._

_'Yes', the young boy whispered. He was too shame-filled to add anything else. He loved this feeling of bliss. So great, so sinful. If they were caught, the horrors ahead would be countless. But for now none of that mattered. They were together and at each other's mercy, the latter perfectly one-sided._

_'Do you understand that some men are addicted to this?' Louis now asked._

_A silent nod this time. He surely understood. But now came the scary part: dejuvenation in which a young boy transformed into a man. And he knew all too well what was to happen now._

_Louis took his hardened cock out. Napoleon swallowed audibly, knowing exactly what he was to do now. He was to lubricate the enormous shaft with his innocent lips wrapped around it._

_The 15th of August would forever be a day of mixed feelings, he knew, kneeling before Louis. This twelfth birthday would forever be engraved in his mind._

_Taking the thing in his mouth had been awfully gross, but doable. If he was to be taken prisoner sometime in his life, he had to do so as well. But then the worst part came: penetration and loss of both virginity and innocence. Allowing any man to caress his most intimate parts he had done only in his worst nightmares. Bt now he was to be used for pleasure like one would use a woman._

_A pained scream escaped Napoleon's parted lips when he was finally breached. He was glad his cries were partially muffled by Louis' hand which had been closed over his mouth._

_It's just Louis, Napoleon forcefully reminded himself. I'm safe with Louis. Always._

_Slowly the burning pain reduced to a dull throb, so much that he could finally allow his now sore throat some rest. He focussed on the warmth of his tears. No more screaming, no more protest. Not even when Louis' hand grabbed a handful of his hair with one hand, the other snaking around his cock to force him to a second orgasm.  
_

_And yet he was glad when Louis announced his orgasm with a cry._

_Only then Napoleon became aware of the other students watching them share this moment of intimacy. He was way too spent to protest or to tell them to scram, however. He only wanted to be with Louis. Nothing else mattered._

***

'Tomorrow you shall be decapitated by the guillotine', was the final sentence of the authority's speech. So he would die like he had feared during the French Revolution, reduced to a rank lower than the one he occupied back then.

'Please', he begged. 'I don't want to... Should you...? Am I really to die like that? There must be another way!' He tried to surpress his desperation.

'There is no other way.'

'There is always my way', Napoleon said after a long silence. He kneeled before this apparent authority, hand brushing the man's crotch as he moved it to the man's knee. He smiled seductively, rubbing this man's crotch.

'Don't act so... foolish!' Despite the protests, Napoleon simply knew he was doing a "good" job.

Just pretend you're with Louis, he firmly told himself. And soon he felt his own cock harden.

'Oh Louis...' he muttered softly. 'Just let me... Please...'

'Do you really insist on taking this?' Louis asked, taking his impressively large cock out. Napoleon couldn't resist smearing the man's precum over the cockhead. His cock was so perfectly beautiful.

Taking Louis' cock in his mouth like this was like taking your second sigarette. It wasn't as bad as the first, but it was far from pleasurable. But unlike smoking this wasn't a personal choice. This was to Ensure survival.

Napoleon sucked Louis like his life depended on it, using one hand to massage the man's perfect balls, the other to loosen his own clothes. He pulled off his jacket, never moving away from Louis. The other layers followed soon enough.

He only moved away to pull the clothing off his lower body. Though he wasn't neseccarily ashamed of his body, a tiny detail prevented actual pride. His "manhood" of 1.5 inches. He comforted himself with the realisation that he wasn't expected to use it anymore. His pleasure no longer counted. It was all about Louis now.

Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. The guards unknowingly tore him away from his fantasy. This man before whom he was undressing himself wasn't his beloved Louis. This was a stranger to whom he attached no personal value. One to which he was to offer himself like his wifes had so often offered themselves to him.

'Please just make them go', Napoleon pleaded.  To expose himself to one man in this intimate fashion was humiliating, but the two guards made it a milion times worse. No more thinking of Louis. Not with them there to destroy the illusion. The only illusion remaining intact was that he might even enjoy this violation.

'Can't we enjoy the "Emperor's" company?' one of the guards asked, obviously mocking Napoleon's former rank. He wasn't worthy to be the emperor, according to those in the room with him. But he knew better. He would forever be the Emperor of France.

'If you wish', the authority said. Yes, he would like to see me debased, Napoleon thought bitterly.

'Don't let our entrance be an interruption', the first guard said. 'You want to do this. Don't try to deny your desires.'

'N-No!' Napoleon disagreed, only to realize he'd be better of playing along. 'Yes, this is what I desire. You are what I desire.' He desperately tried to hide his disgust, spinning himself around to kiss one of the guards.


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows he should just give in to whatever the guards have planned for him. But it seems so... impossible. Until a sensitive spot within him is touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the things depicted in this story seem to be historically inaccurate, but I by accidently encountered an article in which it was mentioned that his penis was indeed 1.5 inch. He also had a friend named Louis de Bourrienne.

He surpressed his tears, opening up the guard's trousers. He was their slut now. And he'd better play his part properly.

'Do what you want, but the first penetration is mine, the authority said. 'It is mine to claim.'

His to claim? Napoleon wondered what he had been reduced to, precisely. Cattle, or maybe not even that? Whatever the case, he disliked it terribly. He was Napoleon Bonaparte, Emperor of Frane, not a common street whore. But unfortunately he wasn't in the position to demand better treatment. He wasn't in the position to demand anything in all honesty. Instead he was to abide by the rules, even if they were unreasonable.

'Suck me', the guard demanded, pushing Napoleon onto his knees. He hardened even more, if possible, at the thought of sodomizing the one and only Napoleon Bonaparte.

Reluctantly Napoleon closed his lips around the guards cock, moving his mouth up and down the shaft. What else he was to do he didn't know. And he wasn't touching that thing with his hands. It was humiliating enough as it was. He was completely bare before the enemy, ready to be defilede even further.

'Enough waiting', the other guard decided, grabbing Napoleon from behind, slamming the former emperor onto the desk. He slicked his cock with some spit, then rammed his cock into this victim's unprepared ass unceremoniously, elicting a pained cry.

It burned as he was stretched to his limit. He cried out and before he knew it he was sobbing. He hadn't done so when with Louis, but then again he didn't have any form of a connection with these men. With Louis he had a perfect connection. Yes, he had loved Louis - and still did.

He couldn't help but wonder whether or not his skin had torn. It hurt so bad. He sobbed silently, shuddering equally incoluntarily.

Slowly the guard started to thrust. Napoleon reached behind himself to feel whether or not he had started to bleed. Which he had. And he couldn't bear to bring the blood covered fingers anywhere near his face.

'Mon dieu...' he groaned softly. 'Please stop... Oh god... It hurts...'

Luckily the suffering was temporarily ended by the authority pulling his servant away.

'I told you the first penetration was mine to claim!' he snarled angrily. 'You disobedient dogs!'

Once again, Napoleon thought, I am no cattle. And I do not wish to be treated as if I were. You pigs, defiling your Emperor in this utterly disgraceful manner!

More time he wasn't granted to silently berate the guards. Instead a second cock pressed his entrance, and it desired to enter. Though he didn't need to look behind himself to see who was going to penetrate him now, he didn. The authority was still clothed, his cock being the only thing sticking out of place.

God... the violation burned like he expected hel to burn. And he expected it to be endless as hell too. He was going to endure this to the day of his death.

Eventually he put his head to rest on the wooden desk in acceptance. He was in no position to change the situation he had gotten himself in. The only option was to submit to whatever fate had planned hor him.

He was awfully embarrassed by his own behaviour. He, Napoleon Noaparte, brought to womanly tears by that which Josephine had endured many times.

Silent as he could muster he awaited the end of this violation. And minutes later that moment finally arrived. But he wasn't allowed to get up. Not yet, at least. But he really wanted - needed to. His hips were in awful pain.

He could feel the cold of the authority's fingers moving around his rim. At least it didn't hurt that much anymore.

'It's so beautiful', the guard that had violated him out of turn commented. 'See how it remains open. Almost as if he is inviting us to do it a second time.

Said guard sat on the desk and pulled Napoleon onto his lap, placing the man's legs around his own waist. When finally face to face he smiled. He cupped the former emperor's chest, squeezing and caressing as he kissed the shorter man's neck.

'Never knew the emperor  had such pretty breasts', the man whispered into Napoleon's neck.

'I have no breasts', Napoleon protested, voice dying in his throat. He loved and hated this sensation simultaniously. 'Don't... Get your paws off of me!'

That request wasn't granted. On the contrary; another set of paws placed itself upon his skin. They fondled his "breasts" too. Luckily that didn't last too long. Soon enough the hands left Napoleon's front to line up a cock.

'No, please', Napoleon pleaded weakly. 'Don't do that... Please... I can't take it... Oh God... Dont do this to me... Don't let them do this to me...'

To his expectation no heed was payed to what he said. Instead the second cock entered him, this one relatively careful. And yet he cried out in pain, fingers digging into the guard's back.

'Mon Dieu!' he growled. And for the first time a sensitive spot within him was touched. A spot which made him instantly aroused.

The man behind him started to move. He panted and moaned open-mouthed, pressing himself into the guard before him, head resting on the man's shoulder.

'H-Harder, please', he begged softly. 'Yes... Hit that spot again... Harder, deeper, faster! Ah, please...'

He was absolutely sure that their lovemaking could be heard rooms further, but he couldn't care less. For now, only pleasure mattered - both theirs and his own.


End file.
